Ultimo Año
by MichiruAngel
Summary: Por fin Sachiko acepta su amor pro Yumi y lo demuestra contoda su pasion


**Ultimo Año**

マリア様がみてる

Era el último año en el instituto Lillian de Sachiko, estaba súper estresada con las reuniones del Yamayurikai, los estudios y con todo en general, no encontraba tiempo para ella misma, y cuando tenia un rato libre desaparecía e iba al invernadero a relajarse, después de que Yumi, tomara a una alumna bajo su tutela como su petit soeur se veían menos. Yumi había madurado mucho en un año, y ahora era toda una señorita. Sachiko se sentía estancada como mujer, como estudiante y como todo. El peso de su compromiso cada vez la hundía más y distanciarse de Yumi no la ayudaba. Lo que mas rabia le daba es que su propia sangre se la había arrebatado: su prima Touko Matsudaira.

Un suspiro emergió de sus labios, estaba cansada de tanto estudio, cerró los libros sin fuerzas y se acostó pesadamente sobre la mullida cama, era temprano pero se encontraba agotada. Se incorporó un poco y tiró los libros de la cama, se volvió a estirar sobre el colchón y cerró los ojos cansadamente. Repentinamente el teléfono sonó a su lado, con un pequeño sobresalto Sachiko estiró la mano y lo cogió. "¿Diga?" contestó perezosa y aturdida. 'Sachiko-sama?' sonó la voz de Yumi al otro lado del teléfono, esto espabiló sobremanera a Sachiko. "Yumi. Buenas noches" saludó la mayor, Yumi también la saludó "¿ocurre algo?" preguntó extrañada por la llamada de su petit soeur. 'Ah, no, no pasa nada, es solo que te hecho de menos' confesó Yumi. A Sachiko le pilló desprevenida "ah, s-solo estamos tres o cuatro días sin vernos" contesto despreocupada, pero en su interior sabía cada segundo que había pasado sin su petit soeur. 'Ya…' dijo desanimada por la respuesta de Sachiko. "¿Qué tal has estado?" preguntó Sachiko casual. 'No muy bien, te he echado de menos' repitió Yumi 'aunque tu prima no para de darme que hacer, es muy divertida' rápidamente añadió, a Sachiko no le dio tiempo a hablar '¿y tu, estudiando mucho?' preguntó. "Si... estoy un poco agobiada, pero sobreviviré" dijo impasible. 'Bueno, tendrás mejores cosas que hacer, mejor hablamos mañana' dijo apresurada Yumi, la chica se sentía estúpida, Sachiko no la había echado de menos y ni siquiera se había percatado del hueco que había dejado. Sachiko se armó de valor "yo también te he extrañado" confesó, ya iba siendo hora de dejar ese caparazón de dama impasible y hacer algo que la llene de verdad. "No te he visto en cuatro días y me han resultado eternos" siguió hablando, Yumi se había quedado sin habla. "¿Mañana tendrías tiempo y quedamos para almorzar?" preguntó ilusionada. 'eh?, ah, claro, me encanaría' respondió. "Entonces hasta mañana" la despidió con voz tierna Sachiko. Yumi se derretía ante esa voz melosa 'hasta mañana, buenas noches'. Sachiko colgó el teléfono y se estiro de nuevo sobre la cama. Se sonrío, ahora estaba de mejor humor. Pero las ganas de estudiar se habían esfumado y estaba cansada, decidió irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó antes de lo normal, estaba eufórica, no se sentía así desde hacía semanas. Se vistió lentamente y bostezó cansada, se frotó los ojos intentando que la vista se clareara y bajó a desayunar. Como era normal en la gran cocina de la mansión desayunaría sola. Se había acostumbrado a esto, sus padres nunca estaban en casa, solo sabían trabajar y trabajar. Volvió a bostezar y se puso a desayunar tranquilamente y con los modales de una dama, el desayuno estaba caliente, lo había echo hace unos momentos el cocinero de la casa. Todo estaba limpio e impecable, Sachiko intentaba escapar a la rigidez de sus anteriores años, le agradecía mucho a Youko que le obligara a quitarse todas las clases particulares que estaba dando y la pusiera con las tareas del Yamayurikai. Un suspiro brotó de los labios de Sachiko, se encontraba baja de moral de nuevo, toda la alegría que había sentido al despertar se esfumaba como humo en esa casa. Quería escapar de allí, de todo lo que implicara el apellido Ogasawara, pero bien sabía que no podía.

Hizo ella misma su almuerzo al terminar de desayunar, su cocinero la guiaba y ella lo hacía lo mejor posible, quería empezar a valerse por si misma y en la cocina no era muy buena, al final después de intentarlo fervientemente le quedó un almuerzo comestible, no muy bonito a la vista pero estaba bueno. "Muchísimas gracias" agradeció con una profunda reverencia al cocinero anciano (no tanto, pero era viejo.). "Ha sido un placer señorita" dijo con una sincera y amable sonrisa "y apúrese o llegará tarde al instituto, a tomado mas tiempo de lo previsto". Sachiko sintió ganas de darle un besito en la mejilla al hombre, había cuidado de ella desde pequeña y siempre tenía esa amigable sonrisa para ella, Sachiko podía jurar que era uno de los pocos hombres que no odiaba. Sin pensarlo le dio el beso en la mejilla muy suavemente, apenas tocando su vieja y desgastada piel "muchas gracias por todo, de verdad" dijo noblemente, el anciano volvió a sonreírle. Sachiko dio media vuelta y se fue al instituto dejando al hombre muy feliz por demostrarle lo que en verdad sentía su señorita.

Bajó del coche lentamente y entró al instituto, iba con la cabeza gacha, evitando las miradas de sus compañeras. Sachiko no era una persona que pasara desapercibida, su alto estatus social (en el colegio y fuera de el) su hermosura y talento para todo era innato y eso la hacia única, cuando pasaba por algún sitio las estudiantes formaban corros y hablaban de ella a sus espaldas, incluso las de cursos superiores al suyo. Cuando estuvo cerca de la estatua de la Virgen María levantó su rostro para encontrarse con la figura de su petit soeur, estaba rezando, sus dos coletas se habían esfumado para dejar paso a su larga y clara melena, su cuerpo comenzaba a desarrollarse para dejar atrás la etapa de la niñez. Sachiko la iba a saludar pero quedó paralizada donde estaba, la seriedad en la cara de Yumi y su figura habían dejado en blanco la mente de la mayor siendo incapaz de hablar ni de andar. Yumi terminó de rezar, y se fue con paso firme, dejando atrás a su onee-sama. Cuando Sachiko salió de su trance Yumi ya se había perdido de vista '¿que me pasa?' pensó con el ceño fruncido. Se acercó a la estatua y juntó sus palmas lentamente y cerró los ojos. Su mente volvió a la figura de Yumi, ella la quería como la hermana que nunca tuvo, quería darle consejos, abrazarla cuando estuviera triste… o no? Abrió los ojos y miró la estatua de María, le pidió consejo silenciosamente. Yumi había despertado en ella toda clase de emociones y sensaciones, no podía quitársela de la cabeza, suspiró pesadamente y dejó de preguntarse estupideces.

Se encaminó hacía su clase, se sentó en su pupitre y dejó vagar su mente, su primer año de instituto, como Youko le había echo su petit soeur, cuando conoció a Yumi el año pasado, cuando le arregló el pañuelo frente a la estatua, cuando tropezó y cayo sobre Yumi, cuando la hizo su petit soeur, eran tantos los momentos que llenaban toda su memoria… cuando fueron por primera vez juntas a la playa, el sonrojo de Yumi era lo mas precioso que había visto en su vida. Se quedó embobada todas las clases, solo sacándola de su nube la campana del almuerzo. Sachiko se levantó como un muelle de su silla y fue a por Yumi pero… donde había quedado con Yumi? Fue rápidamente a su clase pero no estaba, Tsutako le había dicho que había salido en cuanto sonó la campana.

Sachiko estuvo buscando largo rato a su petit soeur, pero no la había encontrado, faltaba poco para que se acabara el almuerzo y ella seguía con su cajita de bento en la mano y un enorme nudo en la garganta: Yumi seguramente se había olvidado de almorzar con ella. Se fue al único sitio que encontraba verdadera paz, al invernadero. Entró lentamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Le picaban los ojos y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su hermoso rostro. Se sentó entre las macetas dejando su cajita de almuerzo a un lado. Se sentía como una necia, Yumi ya no la necesitaba, suspiró nuevamente, subió las piernas donde estaba sentada y se abrazó a ellas, dejó caer su cabeza entre los brazos y lloró lo mas silenciosa que pudo.

Metida en su infierno interior Sachiko no se percató que la puerta del pequeño jardín fue abierta sutilmente. La persona que más amaba a Sachiko se presentó en la estancia, pero su amada no se percató de ello y Yumi se sentó tranquilamente a su lado. "...hola" susurró apenas Yumi al lado de Sachiko. Ésta dio un pequeño respingo y miró con los ojos como platos a Yumi, con los ojos llenos todavía de lágrimas. Yumi le sonreía débilmente "sabía que estarías aquí" dijo como si nada, Sachiko volvió a enterrar la cabeza entre sus brazos. "Vete Yumi" pidió débilmente Sachiko "déjame sola". "No, no me iré" dijo encarando a Sachiko "sabes bien que no puedo".Sachiko se incorporó y se limpió las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano "…solo soy un estorbo". Yumi parecía inalterable a esas palabras pero por dentro la estaban matando "no eres nada de eso" respondió con un hilo de voz "eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida, la mas hermosa y la mas lista" confesó. Sachiko se rió "lo dices por cumplir" dijo mas animada, las palabras de Yumi tenían un algo que hacía que Sachiko se levantara aún estando hundida. Yumi posó la mirada en los ojos de ella, sentía que Sachiko otra vez estaba al borde de las lagrimas "no llores, nadie merece tus lagrimas" dijo seria. Sachiko iba a hablar pero Yumi le dió un beso en la frente. La mayor se abrazó fuertemente a Yumi, sintiendo que el peso de su corazón menguaba a medida que caían las lagrimas. Yumi no dijo nada, tan solo le ofreció un mudo consuelo a su onee-sama, abrazándola protectora mente. Cuando se hubo calmado se separaron del abrazo.

El ambiente era tenso, Yumi sabía que tenía que hacer que Sachiko se sintiera bien "siento haber llegado tan tarde" se disculpó de repente. Sachiko la miró "no importa". Yumi parecía enojada "no soporto esta situación" estalló "¿quieres decirme por que estas así?" preguntó poniendo una mano bruscamente en el hombro de Sachiko "confía en mí". Sachiko no sabía que cara poner, si de alegría por la desesperación de las palabras de Yumi para con ella o de tristeza, Yumi estaba siendo muy ruda. "¿Yo si soy un estorbo verdad?" preguntó dolida mientras Sachiko callaba "yo jamás he formado parte de la familia de las Chinensis, solo he sido tu diversión y la de las demás, solo he sido una niña tonta e inocente, ¿verdad?" las lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar por su rostro pero Yumi no quería llorar, ahora no "mejor me voy, que están a punto de comenzar las clases" se levantó pero Sachiko la detuvo. Otra vez el rostro de la mayor estaba empapado de lagrimas "¿Por qué todo es tan difícil...?" preguntó sin aliento "no permitiré que te alejes de mí Yumi" la amenazó. La rosa Chinensis en Bouton rió amargamente "te he dicho antes que no puedo" Yumi se sonrojó "no hay manera de apartarte de mi pensamiento, tu recuerdo me persigue, no puedo seguir así Sachiko, y tu te vas a casar y te vas para siempre, yo no puedo... no puedo" una lagrima cayó por su rostro, se cabreó con ella misma por mostrar lagrimas a Sachiko. Ambas quedaron en silencio, se estaban haciendo daño. Sachiko no sabía que hacer y Yumi no podía (no quería) descontrolarse, por que haría mas daño a Sachiko. "Tu… tú también lo estas pasando mal y yo me ago la víctima. Perdona". Yumi la miró a los ojos y sonrió triste "¿Por qué nos comportamos como niñas pequeñas?". "Quizás el amor haga que las personas se comporten de esta manera" dijo Sachiko sin pensar haciendo que Yumi se sonroje hasta las orejas. "Lo dicho" Yumi tenía que escapar de ahí "yo me voy" dijo dándose la vuelta, Sachiko la cogió suavemente de la mano. "Saltémonos las clases Yumi" suplicó con los ojos brillantes. Yumi caía ante esa mirada "…claro" asintió resignada.

Se sentaron de nuevo, ahora mucho mas calmadas y Yumi vio la cajita de bento que tenía Sachiko a su lado "¿puedo?" dijo Yumi haciendo ademán de coger la fiambrera. Sachiko sonrió tiernamente "ahá". Yumi abrió el bento y vio la comida quedando sorprendida "¿lo has hecho tu?" preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Sachiko asintió "entonces intercambiemos las fiambreras, yo me como lo tuyo y tú lo mío, ¿qué te parece?" sugirió Yumi. Sachiko volvió a asentir.

"Come mas despacio Yumi" le aconsejó Sachiko. Yumi comía con entusiasmo el almuerzo de Sachiko "es que está muy bueno" Yumi ni siquiera sentía remordimientos por saltarse las clases tan a la ligera, es que bastaba una palabra de Sachiko para derrumbar sus defensas. Sachiko también comía con entusiasmo, pero más educadamente. "No hacen falta tantos modales para comer onee-sama" dijo Yumi mostrando una radiante sonrisa. "Ya… lo siento, es la costumbre" dijo apenada.

Terminaron de almorzar y quedaron en silencio, Yumi tenía ganas de abrazarla aunque sea como a una hermana, necesitaba la cercanía del cuerpo de su onee-sama. Lo que pensó hizo que el corazón se le acelerase, suspiró largamente intentando calmarse. Sachiko la miró entre divertida y extrañada "¿pasa algo Yumi?" preguntó inocente su onee-sama. "No, nada" contestó en seguida moviendo las manos negativamente y poniéndose ligeramente mas nerviosa de lo que estaba. Sachiko se acercó amenazadoramente a ella y se puso de pie frente a ella "hermanita, dime que quieres" dijo con un guiño. Yumi sentada abrió un poquito las piernas dejando un espacio perfecto para que cupiera Sachiko y le hizo señas "me gustaría que te sentaras aquí…" dijo sonrojada y en apenas un susurro.

Sachiko no dijo nada y se sentó lentamente, no le importaba, le gustaba tener cerca a Yumi y esa era una buena oportunidad aunque estaba de espaldas a ella. Yumi sintió el aroma de Sachiko cuando ésta se sentó entre sus piernas, era un olor dulce y embriagador. Su cuerpo y su mente le ordenaban que se dejara llevar por sus impulsos y sin tener control total de su cuerpo Yumi rodeó la cintura de Sachiko con sus manos y apoyó gentilmente su barbilla en el hombro de ella. Sachiko dio un respingo al notar los brazos de su petit soeur alrededor de su cintura, no consideraba que fuera nada malo, pero sentía una especie de miedo. Su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocado, Yumi cada vez acercaba más su cuerpo al de ella. Sachiko no era capaz de descifrar lo que en su corazón pasaba, jamás había sentido una calidez así y parecía no bastarle con un simple abrazo. Puso sus manos sobre las de Yumi y echó su cabeza hacía atrás, sintió los pechos de su petit soeur en la espalda, eso hacía aumentar sus pulsaciones. Estaba en trance por la situación y cuando echó la cabeza para atrás un suspiro brotó de la boca de Yumi. El cuerpo de Yumi comenzaba a estremecerse, estaba intentando controlarse pero que Sachiko le siguiera el juego no ayudaba, cuando hizo su cabeza hacia atrás dejó al descubierto el cuello. Yumi lo miró nerviosa, otra vez su corazón le ordenaba a hacer algo de lo que posiblemente se arrepentiría...

Sachiko sintió una calidez en la base del cuello única, se concentro en ello y eran los labios de Yumi pegados a su piel. Su mente empezaba a nublarse a causa de tantas emociones, pero tenía claro que solo se sentía así por que era Yumi quien la estaba acariciando, deseó que siguiera y que no la dejara escapar jamás. Yumi subió uno de sus brazos como pudo a la cara de Sachiko dejando el otro aferrado a su cintura y acarició su mejilla, luego la presionó e hizo que la mirara a los ojos. Yumi vio en sus ojos azulados la pasión y el deseo que ella misma estaba experimentando. Sachiko miró en los ojos de Yumi a su vez, su corazón volvía a acelerarse, por fin entendía la sensación que alborotaba su corazón. Un solo gesto más y se aseguraría, miró de nuevo a Yumi y le sonrió. La posición no era muy cómoda pero era ahora o nunca, acercó sus labios a los de Yumi y los juntó lentamente.

Después de unos instantes de posar sus labios en los de Yumi se separó, Yumi seguía con los ojos cerrados y a lo que Sachiko le pareció intentando calmarse. Yumi abrió los ojos lentamente. Sachiko se levantó e hizo señas a Yumi para que se levantara también ella, así lo hizo.

Sachiko acarició lentamente la mejilla de Yumi haciendo que esta temblara ligeramente bajo el tacto de su mano. La menor abrió la boca para hablar "Sachi-" el dedo índice de ésta selló los labios. Yumi besó el dedo de Sachiko lentamente, luego siguió con el dorso de la misma mano, atrajo a Sachiko hacía sí y la besó desesperadamente en los labios. La pasión de Yumi se iba descontrolando poco a poco, sus besos eran cada vez más profundos y sus manos ya no se contentaban con la cintura de su amada, recorrían la espalda y las caderas, poniendo especial atención en el trasero de la mayor. Sachiko estaba en éxtasis, jamás había sentido nada semejante, su cuerpo cada vez le pedía más, en sus manos quedaban grabados cada centímetro del cuerpo de su hermana menor. Sus suspiros comenzaban a intercambiarse por gemidos gracias a las profundas caricias de ambas. "Sachiko-sama…" escapó de los labios de Yumi. La mano de ésta subió despacio por el muslo de Sachiko esquivando la falda, la piel ahí era extremadamente suave. "…espera" la detuvo sutilmente Sachiko, Yumi evitó sus ojos avergonzada. "Mírame" pidió Sachiko, Yumi sonrojada obedeció "mejor vallamos a la mansión de las rosas, aquí nos podrían ver".

Yumi estaba con los ojos como platos, reía tontamente y corría hacia la mansión de las rosas agarrada de la mano de Sachiko. La miró mientras corrían, Sachiko llevaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras le apretaba cariñosamente la mano, Yumi sabía lo que vendría detrás de las puertas de la mansión, una entrega de dos cuerpos desenfrenada y pasional, la primera y por ello debía ser inolvidable. Las ganas que había estado reprimiendo estaban a punto de verse satisfechas.

Después de a lo que a Yumi le pareció una eternidad corriendo, Sachiko abrió la puerta de la mansión dando paso amablemente a Yumi mientras ambas recuperaban el aliento de la carrera… Yumi se tiró contra la pared del piso de abajo con la mano en el pecho intentando recuperarse. Sachiko la imitó, cruzaron miradas y se sonrieron tímidamente. Sachiko estaba algo nerviosa, no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Cerró los ojos intentando serenarse. Yumi se movió un poco a su lado y entrelazó su mano contra la de Sachiko "te amo Sachiko-sama, siempre lo he hecho" dijo con decisión. "Lo sé" dijo abriendo los ojos y mirando a su petit soeur "no se si yo seré capaz de amarte como tu lo haces pero… déjame intentarlo" se puso frente a frente "déjame sentirte" sus labios casi se tocaban de nuevo "Yumi, yo también te quiero". Yumi sonrió feliz por el pequeño discurso de su onee-sama, ahora sobraban las palabras.

Yumi se precipitó a los labios de Sachiko y los devoró ardientemente mientras sus manos ansiosas volvían a retomar el camino del cuerpo de su hermana mayor. Sachiko saboreaba los labios y el paladar de Yumi mientras intentaba que la menor fuera mas serena. Yumi bajó sus ardientes besos hasta el cuello. "No me dejes... marca" le suplicó Sachiko entre suspiros. Yumi aprisionaba su cuerpo contra la pared en tal de atraer lo más posible a Sachiko a su cuerpo, necesitaba sentir cada centímetro de piel de su hermana y su ropa comenzaba a estorbarle en el camino. Como pudo Sachiko la guió hasta la salita que había al lado de la escalera. Era un pequeño cuarto con un cómodo sofá al fondo, Sachiko no miró nada y la condujo hasta allí, Yumi se precipitó al sofá de espaldas llevando consigo a Sachiko. Sin dejar de besarse y tan solo rompiendo el contacto un segundo las camisetas de ambas fueron extraídas rápidamente, las manos de Sachiko se posaron gentilmente en los senos de Yumi, haciendo que ésta dejara escapar un suspiro de sus atareados labios. El hambre de Yumi no hacía más que aumentar, sentía la intimidad de Sachiko pegada a la suya pues estaba sentada sobre ella. Las gráciles manos de Sachiko masajeaban gentilmente sus senos, ahora descubiertos. Poco a poco y muy sutilmente fue bajando sus manos al abdomen de Yumi, despegó sus labios de ella y besó su ombligo. Yumi adivinó las intenciones de Sachiko "¿estas segura... Sachiko-sama?". "Lo estoy desde que mis labios se posaron en los tuyos" Sachiko quería darle todo el amor que sentía por ella. Retomó los besos en el abdomen sin mediar más palabra que susurrando "te quiero". Yumi se incorporo un poco para que ambas cupieran en el sofá y Sachiko le bajó la falda tirándola al suelo, acarició las caderas con pasión y sintió que Yumi tensaba las piernas. "Cálmate... no te haré daño..." dijo tiernamente Sachiko. "No es eso, es que estoy nerviosa" sonrió Yumi. Sachiko bajó su rostro a la entrepierna de Yumi y la besó por encima de las braguitas. Yumi soltó un pequeño gemido, Sachiko no había despegado los labios de su intimidad. Después de oler el exquisito perfume de Yumi fue bajando las braguitas hasta los tobillos y seguidamente la dejó a su lado en el suelo. Sachiko miró de refilón a Yumi y la vio con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con la boca entreabierta. Sentía la pasión de Yumi, rápidamente posó sus inexpertos labios sobre el punto de placer de su amada, la excitación de Yumi había sido grande y en su intimidad se notaba, Sachiko bebía con delirio el néctar que manaba de ella, el sabor era exquisito, metía su lengua lo mas profundo que podía,. Yumi gritaba mientras se retorcía por el cuidado que Sachiko le estaba proporcionando, de repente sintió los dedos de Sachiko masajeando su intimidad mientras su lengua se introducía lo más adentro posible, unos espasmos indescriptibles se acumulaban bajo su vientre, la sensación hacia que su cuerpo se tensara incontrolablemente y luchó por retener tan increíble sensación. Sachiko gruñó cuando Yumi aprisionó con sus piernas su cuerpo y gritó su nombre hasta quedarse sin aliento, ese había sido su primer orgasmo. Sachiko se incorporó y la miró, desnuda frente a ella y respirando agitada. Yumi se incorporó también dejando libre el cuerpo de Sachiko "te toca" le dijo su petit soeur.

Sachiko sonrió ante la seriedad del rostro que mostraba Yumi. La mayor se recostó un poco en el sofá y Yumi se puso encima de ella, todavía desnuda. Los ojos de Sachiko fueron a los senos de Yumi. Ésta por su parte tomó las manos de Sachiko y las llevó a sus senos, Yumi se inclinó sobre ella besándola fuertemente en los labios mientras Sachiko volvía a deleitarse con el suave tacto de Yumi. Las manos de Yumi estaban atareadas sacando el fino sostén de Sachiko, luego bajó también la falda y tiró ambas prendas al suelo.

Ahora le tocaba disfrutar plenamente a Sachiko. Yumi quitó suavemente las manos de su amada de sus senos y besó su cuello, mordiéndolo y saboreándolo con pasión. Sus manos recorrieron cada centímetro de su hermana mayor. Cada segundo quedaba grabado en sus memorias, ambas suspiraban el nombre de la otra y Sachiko comenzaba a gemir con más intensidad, momento en el que Yumi se decidió por satisfacer las suplicas de Sachiko. Su mano derecha se deslizó suavemente hasta las braguitas, acarició un poco por encima y se coló por la clara prenda de Sachiko y bajó sus dedos hasta la parte más sensible. Sachiko ahogó un grito cuando los dedos de su amada comenzaron a masajearla. Yumi se movía frenéticamente sobre el cuerpo de Sachiko mientras su mano hacía que ésta empezara a gemir y a gritar mas abiertamente, Yumi por un intento de que no hiciera tanto ruido intentaba sellar sus labios con besos largos y profundos. Primero metió un dedo suavemente en la intimidad de Sachiko, pero la mayor pedía más y ella la satisfizo, metió un segundo dedo y Sachiko se aferró a las caderas de Yumi. Le hacía un poco de daño pero el dolor se mezclaba con el placer aumentando las sensaciones. Cuando quiso darse cuenta la sensación en su interior era increíble y dejó con un gruñido que fluyera por su cuerpo, los espasmos la recorrían de arriba abajo y que Yumi no parara de estimularla solo hacía que la sensación se alargara. Cuando Sachiko relajó el cuerpo Yumi sacó lentamente los dedos de dentro de ella y los saboreó estrechamente mientras Sachiko la miraba intentando que su respiración retornara a su ritmo normal. Yumi se echó sobre el pecho de Sachiko y beso tiernamente sus labios. Sachiko abrazaba cariñosamente la figura de Yumi desnuda, estaba tan bien así, sintiendo esa sensación de piel con piel. "Siempre había soñado con un momento como este..." dijo de repente Yumi. Sachiko suspiró larga y cansadamente y le dio un suave beso en la frente "yo también, últimamente estábamos separadas mucho tiempo y solo pensaba en ti" dijo Sachiko sonriéndole "eres tan dulce Yumi y tan tierna..." dijo con los ojitos brillantes. Yumi sonrió y al cabo de un rato se levantaron y se vistieron calmadamente.

Tuvieron tiempo de acudir a la última clase, a Yumi sus compañeras de clase no paraban de acribillarle con preguntas de tipo "por que te has saltado las clases?" o "donde has estado?" "por que llevas esa cara de felicidad?" pero ella segura de si misma había contestado que arreglando unos asuntos privados y las había dejado con las ganas. Por su parte a Sachiko nadie le preguntó nada, todas la respetaban mucho y para que ella se saltara las clases tenia que haber un motivo, pero eso no quitaba que hablaran entre ellas. Sachiko intentó escuchar una conversación a su lado y por lo que pudo escuchar especulaban que seguramente se había visto con alguien. Rió para sus adentros y pensó en Yumi, ahora era su flor roja. Su cuerpo todavía estaba algo débil por la aventura de hace un rato. Pero la sonrisa tonta de oreja a oreja y el buen humor que tenía eran suficientes para ella. Solo ansiaba poder sentir nuevamente el calor de Yumi junto a ella.

**Fin**


End file.
